The present invention concerns the regulation of a flotation system.
A difficulty with conventional systems consists in the regulation of the two flotation stages because of the amount of froth produced and the bubbly suspension to be flotated. With known regulation methods it is necessary to constantly monitor the amounts of cell overflow at the point of origin and to effect a correction of the level set values.